La Generación Que Siguió
by ximecathkittymarceposy
Summary: El señor Tenebroso no existe más, y nuestros protagonistas han tenido hijos y ahora ellos van al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizería..metanse!..dejen R&R!..vale la pena!
1. El comienzo

**ADVERTENCIA::: depo decirles que ya habíamos subido el primer capítulo anteriormente, pero tenía algunos errores, y los arreglamos y volvimos a subir, así que deseamos que lo vuelvan a leer.**

HOLA!..bueno pues, esta es una historia creada por xime, cath, kitty, marce y posy, esperamos que les guste!

"New life, new generation, new couples"

Capitulo 1:

Era una calurosa, pero nublada tarde de un día de Mayo como cualquier otro. En la siempre agradable sala común de Gryffindor un grupo de amigas conversaban alegremente al lado de la chimenea.

Una de ellas era de cabello café hermoso y manejable, unos llamativos ojos verdes y grandes, delgada, pero con un cuerpo envidiable. Ella estaba atenta a la conversación, pero a la vez cantaba una canción alegremente. Su nombre era Danna Weasley.

A su lado se hallaba una muchacha muy linda. Tenía unos misteriosos y bellos ojos grises. Tenía un rubio platinado espectacular, liso ondulado. Presumía de un muy buen cuerpo y unas curvas muy acentuadas. Su actitud era soñadora y romántica, pero a la vez astuta y un poco mandona. Miraba atentamente a sus amigas mientras hablaban. Ella tenía como nombre Emily Malfoy.

En el sofá más cercano se encontraba sentada una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ondulado hasta la cintura. Sus ojos miel expresaban lo soñadora que era. Ella reía alegremente de las ocurrencias de sus primas, amiga y hermana. Su sonrisa era algo contagiosa, era sincera. Todos la conocían como Daphne Weasley.

Un poco más retirada, pero sumida en la conversación se hallaba una atractiva joven de larga cabellera color rojo encendido y unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes esmeralda. Tenía buen cuerpo y parecía seria y misteriosa, pero a la vez amable. Todos la llamaban Judy Potter.

Todas platicaban muy alegremente de los planes para ese fin de semana en Hogsmade. Cada una tenía sus planes e intereses, una solo quería ir a Las 3 Escobas, otra a Honey Dukes etc.… pero siempre hallaban la manera de conjugarlos y lograr hacerlo todo juntas.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala común las miraban dos chicos muy apuestos fijamente. Uno de ellos, James Potter, un muchacho de séptimo de tez morena, ojos verde esmeralda, y muy buen cuerpo por el quiddich, miraba curiosamente a Emily sin prestar la menor atención a su hermana menor: Judy.

El otro muchacho que miraba hacia donde ellas se encontraban era Sean Lupin, un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello corto color castaño muy claro. El también pertenecía a séptima grado, era el mejor amigo de James. El pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, pero los Gryffindors ya se habían acostumbrado a que él estuviera ahí. Desde 1º él se sabía las contraseñas de Gryffindor, y como nunca ocasionaba problemas nadie se quejaba. Eso si... tenía estrictamente prohibido darle la contraseña a otro alumno.

Después de unos minutos en que la sala común no expresó actividad importante, la dama Gorda dio la entrada a un apuesto muchacho de piel aperlada, ojos verdes y grandes y un cabello castaño y largo. Él no perdió el tiempo, y sin ni siquiera ver a los demás en la sala común se encaminó hacia donde estaban ellas. Danna no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al verlo, y él sin más prejuicios se la respondió con un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Hola chicas-, saludó el muchacho sonriente.

Hola Robert-, respondió el saludó Emily sin tomarle mucha atención.

¿Me extrañaron demasiado?-, preguntó bromista Robert Sokol, el mejor amigo de Danna.

¡No tienes idea de cuanto!-, exclamó Daphne entre risas. –Sobre todo como te acabas de ir hace tan solo 10 minutos...-, concluyó, comenzando así una risa grupal.

Danna, me gustaría contarte algo-, dijo Robert cuando por fin las risas cesaron. Judy y Danna solo intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de que Danna saliera de la sala común con él.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Danna y Robert salían de la sala común. Todos o casi todos sabían que ambos eran los mejores amigos, pero ellas sospechaban que algo más se podría dar. Claro que Danna siempre lo negó rotundamente.

En la contra esquina Sean y James habían comenzado a charlar de quiddich, después comenzaron a hablar de los EXTASIS que estaban en camino, y así pasaron de un tema a otro sin parar. Hasta que llegaron al tema de las chicas guapas de Hogwarts.

De Gryffindor tenemos muchas niñas lindas-, comentó James despreocupado.

Creo que entre las tuyas se encuentra la Malfoy -, comentó algo Sean algo burlón- Creo que tu mirada está algo desorbitada hacia ella

Ya sabes lo que dicen mis padres, que los Malfoy no son de fiar. Además ya conoces los traumas psicológicos que el abuelo de Emily, Lucius Malfoy, les dejo a mis padres, en especial a mi madre-, dijo sin muchos ánimos James mirando fijamente hacia la chimenea y desacomodandose su cabello.

Si, me has comentado algo sobre un diario raro-, respondió Sean que aún no comprendía la complejidad del diario de Tom Ryddle y por que este le afectó tanto a la madre de James, Ginny Weasley.

Si, además de que mis padres nos han dicho que los Malfoy son magos tenebrosos-

Tú y yo sabemos que los tiempos del mago tenebroso quedaron muy atrás, alguien que ya no existe no puede tener seguidores-, insistió Sean

Ya no hablemos de eso-, finalizó James la conversación mientras caminaba decididamente hacia donde estaba su hermanita y sus amigas.

Hola Judy-, saludó James a su hermanita.

¿Qué se te ofrece James?-, preguntó indiferente Judy, que ahora se hallaba sumida en un interesante libro.

¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver que esta haciendo mi hermana preferida?-, preguntó James que a pesar de que estaba hablando con Judy, solo miraba a Emily.

No seas tontito, que soy tu única hermana-, Judy dejo el libro a un lado para dirigirle una tierna sonrisa a su hermano y su amigo. –Pero veo que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer-, ella comenzó a reír tímidamente

"Los 7 hábitos de los magos altamente efectivos"-, leyó Sean en el libro que Judy dejó en la mesita. –Veo que tienes buen gusto por la lectura, fue de los primeros libros que leí y uno de mis favoritos-, terminó Sean sonriendo tímidamente a Judy.

Ah si-, respondió ella apenada tomando el libro y posándolo en su regazo. –Me lo ha regalado mi padre la semana pasada-, concluyó.

¿Entonces el famoso Harry Potter tiene gusto por la lectura?-, preguntó Sean curioso.

No, pero sabe que yo si-, respondió ella.

¿No creen que Danna ya esta tardando?-, preguntó Daphne al notar que James estaba muy ocupado con Emily y Sean con Judy.

¿No puedes vivir sin tu cuata o que?-, preguntó James molesto por la interrupción.

Daphne no respondió, pues realmente no le preocupaba, sabía que Danna podía pasarse la noche entera conversando con Robert.

Flash Back ---

Danna y Robert salieron de la sala común. Danna aún no sabía que era lo que él quería, ni a donde la llevaría, pero le tenía eterna confianza, ambos iban platicando sobre el nuevo peinado de Robert.

Y ese peinado a quien se lo copiaste?-Decía Danna pensativa pues su peinado le recordaba a un cantante de punk muggle…

Mi prima Joanne, te acuerdas la que vivía en el Sur de Londres?-

Ahh ella, si, si me acuerdo…- Danna se estaba empezando a poner un poquito celosa -…que tiene ella?-

Ella me presto unas revistas muggles y en la revista hay unos chavos que según mi prima son punks, la verdad me gustaron y le pedí a tu hermana que me lo hiciera-

Ahh me vas a tener que prestar esas revistas!-

Si claro-

Oye no tendrás un cigarro por hay, la verdad que con esto de que Snape nos pone 3 tareas cada clase me tiene harta!- se estaba poniendo un poquito molesta, el que Snape la castigara cada clase por estar riéndose la tenia harta!-

Danna, en que habíamos quedado, tu me habías dicho que ya no ibas a fumar, además si te descubren que te van a hacer?- dijo Robert preocupado por su amiga

Pues no me van a descubrir-dijo Danna despreocupada

Pero yo no quiero que fumes-dijo Robert quitándole la mano a Danna de su bolsillo ((estaba buscando los cigarros))-a parte quiero decirte algo-dijo Robert comenzando a hablar con un tono de voz serio.

Dime-dijo Danna un poco nerviosa por el tono de voz que su amigo había tomado.

Pues……-dijo Robert, no sabía como comenzar- eres una chica muy linda, y que conozco de toda la vida, y que somos mejores amigos, y quería decirte que……-Robert estaba muy nervioso!- que…que…que

Habla ya que me tienes en suspensoo!-dijo Danna algo desesperada.

Que si quieres ser mi novia-dijo Robert, un poco sonrojado, y nervioso por la respuesta de Danna.

Después de un incomodo silencio, Danna habló.

Si-dijo Danna algo nerviosa también.

"Como un simple si, puede ser motivo de tu felicidad"-pensó Robert esbozándole una sonrisa a Danna, a la cual Danna respondió con un tierno beso en la boca.

fin del Flash Back ---

Danna y Robert regresaron tomados de la mano ((que lindoooos!)), Judy los vio y llamó a Danna.

Danna, por aquí!-dijo Judy esperando que su amiga le dijera todos los detalles

Danna cuéntanos que fue lo que paso!-dijo su gemela ((Daphne))

Danna se sentó en uno de los sillones vacíos y comenzó a contarle todo a su gemela, prima y amiga.

.-.-.-.DEL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA.-.-.-.

Que pasó Robert?-dijo James con cara pícara

Si, cuéntanos amigo-dijo Sean

Robert hizo lo mismo que Danna, contarles a sus amigos lo de su reciente relacion con Danna.

.-.-. LAS CHICAS DE NUEVO.-.-.-.

Es una linda historia-dijo Emily-Quisiera ser tan afortunada como tu y tener a un chico a mi lado

Creo que eso pasará pronto-dijo Judy quien miraba como su hermano miraba a su amiga, Emily no se dio cuenta de aquello

Y que lindo es Robert, se preocupa por tu salud!-dijo Emily

A que te refieres?-dijo Danna

Por que fumas-dijo Emily susurrando, pues no quería que algún maestro se enterara, pero al decir esto, Emily hizo un gesto de desaprobación, puesto que ella odiaba el cigarro.

Ah-dijo Danna sin mucha importancia.

Que padre que ya están juntos!-dijo Judy entusiasmada

Si-dijo Daphne un poco desanimada

Por que en ese tono?-dijo Danna

Por que ya no va a ser lo mismo, tu con Robert y yo sola-dijo Daphne dando un aire de drama ((esta chica va ser actriz..xD))

Anda chica, sabes que siempre voy a tener tiempo para mi hermana!-dijo Danna poniendo feliz a su hermana- a parte, que no puedes estar feliz por mi en este momento?-dijo poniendo cara de perrito tierno

Sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo-dijo Daphne abrazando a Danna -Felicidades hermanita-dijo Daphne ya feliz

Gracias-dijo Danna

En eso van llegando los chicos ((de nuevo, pero ya con Robert)) al grupo de las chicas, Robert fue a sentarse con Danna, Sean se sentó a un lado de Judy, James no sabía si sentarse al lado de aquella chica que lo traía loco, pero por un lado estaba el abuelo de la chica,Lucius Malfoy, quien había traído problemas psicológicos a su madre ((la de James)) y por otro lado estaba la chica, Voldemort ya no tenía seguidores, así que podrían olvidar lo ocurrido, pues aquella chica no era malvada ni nada de eso, pero al final, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, lacio, de ojos color café, tez morena, como la de su madre, y un tanto llenita, pero sus curvas no se quedaban atrás, se sentó a su lado ((una colada por ai)), su nombre era Sabrina Longbottom ((es hija de Parvati y de Neville))

Hola James!-dijo Sabrina

Hola Sabrina-dijo James medio desganado, pues su decisión había sido sentarse con Emily, pero interferida por Sabrina.

James y Sabrina hablaron un buen rato, más bien Sabrina habló un buen rato, pues mientras Sabrina hablaba, James buscaba la manera de ir a sentarse a un lado de Emily, pero cuando decidía ponerse de pie, Sabrina le jalaba el brazo para que no se fuera ((que arrastrada S)).

Mmm…Sabrina, tengo que ir al baño-dijo James inventando una excusa para quitársela de encima.

James fue a dar una vuelta, mientras que Sabrina creía que estaba en el baño, James venía bajando las escaleras cuando vio que un chico de cabello oscuro, corto, de tez morena, de estatura media y ojos color café se sentaba al lado de SU Emily ((q lindo!..le dice su Emily!..En pensamientos ¬¬..Pero q lindo!)), ese chico era Louis Thomas ((hijo de Lavender Brown y Dean Thomas))

Daphne esperaba a alguien, Danna lo notó, pero no dijo nada, pues pensaba que su hermana tenía derecho de estar con alguien también, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

A quien esperas hermanita?-dijo Danna

A nadie-dijo Daphne medio desconcertada, Danna la había sacado de sus pensamientos ensimismados.

Vamos, se que esperas a alguien-Dijo Danna con mas curiosidad aún de saber por que su hermana le ocultaba cosas- Dime quien es -

No es nadie-dijo Daphne misteriosamente-Ya me tengo q ir-Y dicho esto, Daphne salió de la torre de Gryffindor

Daphne iba bajando las escaleras, e iba directo hacia la biblioteca, Daphne entró en la biblioteca y fue hacia los estantes de la pared del fondo.

Te estaba esperando-dijo una voz masculina

Lamento la tardanza William, mi hermana me detuvo un poco-dijo Daphne dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a un chico de tez blanca, ojos azules, rubio, habitaba en la casa de Slytherin, por lo que mucha gente decía que podía ser un Malfoy, pero no estaba comprobado nada, su nombre era William Emery, el chico le devolvió el beso a la pelirroja.

Después de un leve momento, se oyen unos pasos acompañados de unas animosas risas. Daphne, quien estaba al lado del chico de Slytherin, se alteró pues pensaba que podría ser alguna de sus amigas: confirmó sus sospechas al ver que era su prima: Jenny Weasley, una linda muchacha de cabello rojizo, al igual que los demás Weasley, cortado hasta los hombros. Ella estaba acompañada de Gustav Bacarisse, un chico de Ravenclaw, muy relajado y de muy buenas notas. Ambos iban a buscar un libro de adivinación, mientras Gustav le contaba unos chistes de magos que ella no se sabía.

Prima, hola, ¿qué haces aquí con el chico de Slytherin- En el rostro de Jenny se notaba que el chico que estaba con su prima no era de su agrado.

Estaba saludándolo nada mas, además ¡¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí con esa cara de amigos de toda la vida?-le preguntó picaramente Daphne a su prima.

Nosotros estábamos deambulando por el colegio viendo las cosas que pasan por ahí…- respondió ella sin darle importancia

Ah, chicos yo ya me voy – interrumpió William con su rostro lleno de seriedad cortante.

Pero, Will…- intentó persuadirlo Daphne, sin resultados.

Después hablamos Daphne- le interrumpió con tono galán y se fue. Cuando se perdió de vista Jenny la miro seriamente.

Bueno ya se fue, ahora que te dijo Daphne- Jenny intentaba sacarle información a su prima.

No alcanzamos a hablar de nada…porque llegaron ustedes- Respondió Daphne mal encarada.

Jenny, mejor que nos vayamos. No quieres que tu prima se enoje contigo ¿verdad?- le preguntó Gustav a Jenny, que solo negó con la cabeza inocentemente mirándolo a sus ojos cafés -Entonces vamonos. Daphne, si quieres anda con tus amigas después yo te mando a Jenny a la sala común de tu casa ¿esta bien?- Concluyó Gustav.

Muy bien, Jenny ¿después podemos hablar?-Jenny asintió de nuevo con la cabeza

Vamos Jenny, vamos a dar otra vuelta- propuso mientras Daphne se iba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Se dirigía hacia allí, cuando una mano le sujetó por la muñeca, ella volteo a ver quien era, y vio a William que la jalaba hacia un pasillo entre los estantes de libros

Hola, decidí esperarte- le dijo el atractivo chico de Slytherin dedicando una sonrisa que a pocos mostraba

Hola William, disculpa por lo que ocurrió…..- pero la chica no alcanzo a terminar de decir nada, pues el Rubio le tapo los labios con uno de sus dedos

Mira, ahora no puedo quedarme pero juntémonos mañana a esta misma hora ¿si?- le propuso William a Daphne, la cual terminó sonrojándose

Esta bien William, mañana entonces- le dijo ella un poco apenada, pero entonces William le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, pero por alguna extraña razón al separarse de la mejilla de la chica paso a rozar los labios de esta, que sintió como la piel se ponía de gallina bajo su túnica por unos segundos, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas. Ella noto como él también se sonrojó, noto como la blanca piel del chico tomaba un tono carmesí mientras se alejaba de ella, la cual después de unos segundos de reflexión se marcho a la sala común.

Cuando entro a la sala común, encontró a sus amigas conversando animosamente con los chicos-

¡Hola chicos, he vuelto- todos giraron la cabeza hacia Daphne, Danna le dirigió una sonrisa picara y camino hacia ella.

¿Donde estabas Daphne?- preguntó ella con la curiosidad que la distinguía.

No importa, ya estoy aquí- respondió ella tranquilamente.

Bueno bueno, ya nos contaras donde estuviste metida, y con quien jaajaja- comento Judy, pero prefirió no comentar nada más pues Daphne la miro con cara de "si no le cuento todo a tu sabes quien".

Por otro lado Jenny y Gustav paseaban por los corredores cuando, el chico la tomo de la mano, cosa que hizo que Jenny se sonrojara.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!-----

holaa!...les gusto?..pues eso nos lo dicen en sus Reviews!..por favor dejen!

Aqui dejo algunas aclaraciones

Snape era un maestro adulto en la época de Harry, pero ahora es un maestro anciano amargado. ((xD))

Daphne y Danna son mellizas, hijas de Ron y Hermione

Judy y James son hijos de Harry y Ginny ((James es mayor que Judy))

Jenny es hija de Fred y Angelina

Sean Lupin es hijo del hijo de un primo de Remus Lupin

Y los demás son muy inventados...jeje

PROXIMAMENTE!--CAPITULO 2!


	2. Los castigos

_**Capítulo 2: "Los castigos"**_

Jenny entró por el retrato de la señora gorda, iba cruzando la sala común.

-OUCH!-, susurró Jenny al golpearse con una mesita.

-¿Se puede saber por que tan tarde?-, preguntó Judy desde un rojo sillón cerca de la cálida chimenea

-AH! NO #€$ -, gritó Jenny al escuchar la voz de Judy, pues no esperaba encontrarse con alguien despierto en la sala común a altas horas de la noche.

-Ya basta de golpearte y de asustarte y dime de una buena vez ¿con quien estabas?-, preguntó Judy con una mirada de "se que estuviste con un chico". ((**N/a: **o sea…¬¬ ¿lógico no?))

-Pues…con un chico de Ravenclaw-, respondió Jenny y se volteó para irse al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Esta bien, te salvaste por ahora, pero nos debes contar a todas el día de mañana-, Dijo Judy poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su amiga para irse a dormir.

**.-.-.-.A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.-.-.-.**

A primera hora tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el semi-gigante Rubeus Hagrid.

-Hoy vamos a conocer a los Threstals, ¿alguien puede decirme que son éstas criaturas?-, preguntó el semi-gigante. -¿señorita Weasley?-, dijo señalando a Daphne

-Los Threstals son criaturas que solo gente que ha visto morir a alguien puede visualizar, son llamados las criaturas de la muerte-, concluyó Daphne con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Eso es correcto, diez puntos para Gryffindor-, dijo Hagrid sonriente.

-Creo que salió igual a mi mamá-, le susurró Danna a Emily, las dos rieron por lo bajo.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue algo divertida, pues ver a Sabrina correr y gritar histéricamente por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts al pensar que un Threstal la perseguía por el simple hecho de que Judy se lo decía, se creía todo y corría como loca.

Después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, seguía Adivinación, doble hora, con la maestra Parvati Patil ((**N/a: **O.o... ¿Quién lo diría?))

Iban a entrar al salón de adivinación cuando la escalera se abrió de golpe y Parvati salió corriendo diciendo:

-La clase se suspende, tengo una emergencia-, dijo, y salió corriendo.

-Bueno-, dijo Judy. –Vamonos-, concluyó contenta.

-¡Pero hoy nos tocaba predecir la muerte en las tazas de té!-, dijo Daphne algo decepcionada.

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –o -o **

Las chicas estaban platicando a la orilla del lago, cuando llegó Robert.

-AH!-, gritó Danna cuando Robert la empujó directo al lago, Robert le puso la mano a Danna para sacarla, cuando Daphne lo empujó, pero Robert tomó a Daphne de la mano para que también se cayera.

Jenny, Emily y Judy miraban la escena divertidas, cuando James llegó junto con sus amigos y cargó a su hermanita aventándose con ella al lago.

Sean y Gustav se lanzaron al lago ((N/a: xD que tontos, nadie los empujo y para no sentirse tristes se aventaron xD)), Gustav salió y abrazó a Jenny mojándola completamente.

Emily era la única que permanecía seca; de repente James ya no se encontraba en el lago, Emily solo sintió cuando la empujaban y salía del lago empapada, así se pasaron un buen rato los chicos, cuando vieron que Snape se acercaba.

-Que barbaridad, sálganse todos del lago, vayan a secarse, tienen diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw cada uno por este tipo de "juego", terminándose de secar, vayan al despacho de McGonagall para recibir su castigo-, dicho esto, Snape se retiró con una cara de desprecio hacia los alumnos.

Molestos por lo sucedido uno por uno, todos los miraban de forma extraña al verlos pasar empapados por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Les parecía divertido verlos temblando de frío, abrazados unos a otos, en cambio los ojos de los chicos de Hogwarts se dirigían a las chicas.

Robert se estaba poniendo celoso al ver que los demás estudiantes estaban viendo a SU chica y a sus amigas. ((**N/a:** a mi se me hace que es por Danna y no por las demás!...jajaja))

-¡Que las ves &#$&€ ®$#© !-, Robert dejó de abrazar a Sean ((**N/a:** xD )) y se fue abrazado de Danna, los demás chicos ((**N/a:** los del trío xD)) abrazaban a las demás chicas ((**N/a: **algo más normal…por fin xD)).

Al llegar al despacho de McGonagall, ella aún no estaba allí.

**.-.-.-.EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE.-.-.-.**

-No podemos poner a esas chicas juntas, sería una catástrofe-, decía McGonagall pensando en un castigo para aquellas "revoltosas" chicas de sexto año.

-Que tal si ponemos a la señorita Malfoy en la biblioteca y a la señorita Potter en el salón de Historia de la Magia. A las cuatas Weasley, mmm, a Danna en Astronomía, y a Daphne en las Mazmorras. Y a la señorita Weasley, mmm, Jenny-, dijo Dumbledore pensando en que había demasiados Weasley, aún, en Hogwarts -en el salón de Encantamientos-, terminó.

-¿Y que hay de los señores, Potter, Lupin, Sokol y Bacarisse?-dijo McGonagall.

-Pongamos a Potter con la señorita Malfoy-, dijo Dumbledore decidido-, Al señor Sokol, llévelo a Astronomía a limpiar telescopios, si que les hace falta ((**N/a:** xD)), y al señor Lupin, a un lado de la señorita Potter, en Aritmancia y al Señor Bacarisse llévelo a Transformaciones junto Weasley –, terminó el director.

Dicho esto McGonagall se retiró del despacho de Dumbledore

**.-.-.-.DESPACHO DE McGonagall.-.-.-.**

-Oigan siempre si nos vamos a juntar mañana en Hogsmade?- Pregunto Danna algo aburrida.

-Claro, nos veremos en Las Tres Escobas, vale?- Pregunto Jenny

- Excelente! – Respondió Sean

-Oigan McGonagall esta tardando mucho, ya vamonos-, sugirió James aburrido, ya estaba dando la vuelta…

-Usted no se va a ningún lado señor Potter, no hasta cumplir su castigo, que termina hasta que usted termine de acomodar una cierta cantidad de libros en la biblioteca-dijo McGonagall señalando la puerta para que saliera directo hacia la biblioteca-Señorita Malfoy, esto también le corresponde a usted-Emily y James se fueron a la biblioteca…-Señor Lupin, valla al salón de Aritmancia…

-Profesora McGonagall, no es por ser ignorante ni nada, pero, ¿donde queda el salón de Aritmancia?-, preguntó Sean con cara de UPS!

-A un lado del salón de Historia de la Magia ((**N/a: **¬¬))-, dijo Daphne con cara de "doblemente ignorante"

-Gracias señorita Weasley por su aportación, usted se va a ir a las mazmorras, con el profesor Snape-, dijo McGonagall

-Lo que me faltaba-, dijo Daphne y se retiró

-Y yo, ¿A dónde iré?-, preguntó Danna

-Usted irá a la torre de Astronomía a calificar unos mapas celestes-, dijo seriamente McGonagall -y usted señor Sokol, se va a limpiar los telescopios-, Danna y Robert pensaron que así tendrían momentos para estar juntos y platicar un rato, McGonagall volteó a ver a Jenny, y le dijo -y usted, señorita Weasley, se va al salón de Encantamientos junto con el señor Gustav.

Jenny se retiró y se fue al salón de Encantamientos. Desde atrás unos pasos la seguían.

**.-.-. EMILY Y JAMES.-.-.-.**

-¿Por que, de todos los lugares posibles, ¿por que en la biblioteca, estando en Herbología, pues aún así, hay chicas muy guapas en Huffelpuff…-decía James entrando a la biblioteca.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, no van a ser tantos li…-, dijo Emily, quien interrumpió al ver un montón de libros en grupos de 15 o 20, fácil, eran como unos 7 grupos de esta cantidad de libros.

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –o -o **

-James, deberías ayudarme, sino, nunca terminaré, y ninguno de los dos podrá irse-, dijo Emily algo molesta, pues llevaban allí una hora y James no había hecho nada más que ver uno que otro libro que hablaba de Quidditch.

-Vamos, de que te quejas, solo faltan unas cuantas pilas más-, decía James haciendo gestos de aburrimiento

-James, no estoy bromeando, ¡nos faltan mas de ciento cincuenta libros y tu estas sentado rascándote la panza!-, Decía Emily, que comenzaba a verse más molesta cada vez.

-Esta bien, te ayudare-, dijo James ((**N/a:** ¡¡que lindo es cuando hace caso!))

Cuando James comenzó a cooperar, se la pasaron mejor, pues comenzaban a hacer bromas, platicar, incluso imitaban a los maestros, cuando hacen algo gracioso. Emily estaba en una escalera acomodando un libro en un estante, cuando perdió el equilibrio, ella pensó que iba a caer, pero los brazos de James la sostuvieron a tiempo para que impidieran que cayera, dejándolos en una posición: Emily en los brazos de James, abrazándolo por el cuello, a pocos centímetros de la cara de James, y James, sosteniendo a Emily, perdido en sus ojos grises, también a pocos centímetros de la cara de Emily.

-Ejem, gracias…mmm… ¿me…me…me podrías pasar el otro libro?-, dijo Emily soltándose de los brazos de James, los cuales la hacían sentirse segura, ella estaba un poco sonrojada por lo sucedido.

-Mmm…era el último-, dijo James.

-Mmm… ¿que hora es?-, preguntó Emily

-Son las…-, dijo James mientras volteaba a ver su reloj. -once cuarenta y cinco

-Es tarde-, dijo Emily. -¿debemos ir al despacho de McGonagall?

-Creo que si-, respondió James, y se fueron hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

**.-.-. DANNA Y ROBERT.-.-.-.**

-¿Hasta que tenemos un momento juntos, verdad?–, Danna iba agarrada de la mano de Robert en camino a la Torre de Astronomía.

-Si en el lago ni nos dejaban acercarnos, y ya ves, nos pusieron juntos-, dijo Robert.

-Pues la verdad, si, pareciera como si Dumbledore le haya dicho a la Goga esa que somos novios-, Decía Danna algo sospechosa, pues ella creía que Dumbledore ya sabía lo de ellos

-No, no creo que sepan algo, la verdad, están muy estúpidos como para darse cuenta de esto.

-Ah si, ¿y que tal si nos vieran besándonos o agarrados de la mando en algún pasillo?

-¿Y que tal si nos vieran besándonos aquí, en este salón?-, preguntó Robert empezando a coquetear con ella.

-Mmm, no estaría nada mal sabes-. En eso Danna se le va acercando poco a poco a Robert, que al no resistir más la empezó a besar. Ambos siguieron el mismo juego…

-Detente, yo creo que esto no es necesario-, Danna tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Tranquila tu solo déjate llevar-, A Robert parecía no inquietarle lo que fuera a suceder, le empezó a acariciar los brazos, sentir su dulce piel, el aroma de su cuerpo.

Danna se fue soltando poco a poco, estaba menos nerviosa y comenzaba a corresponder a las caricias de Robert.

Sus cuerpos cada vez se sentían más juntos, los besos agarraban velocidad, les gustaba sentir esa sensación que les recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Danna recorrían coquetas la espalda de Robert y sensualmente fue retirando la túnica escarlata de aquel que jugaba con sus labios y le causaba tantas sensaciones.

La túnica de Robert calló al suelo y levanto un poco de polvo que se encontraba ahí.

El polvo se elevó a la cara de los chicos haciéndolos toser y romper.

Se separaron unos centímetros y al abrir los ojos se encontraron frente a frente Robert con las manos en la cintura de Danna (con intereses de ir más abajo de la cintura) y Danna con las suyas en la espalda de él y otra sobre su nuca.

-Jeje, que.. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?- preguntó Danna algo apenada por lo sucedido.

Ambos se sonrojaron al verse en tal situación ((**N/a:** posición -.-))…

-Ejem, yo creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento ¿no?-, preguntó Robert

-Hem, creo que si, mas vale qué te pongas la túnica y hagamos lo que nos pidieron.-, A Danna le preocupaba que alguien los viera en tal situación.

-Bueno, ¿me la podrías pasar, por favor?-, preguntó Robert algo apenado.

-Si, espera-, respondió Danna al momento en que se agachaba.

Danna le pasó la túnica, se la puso ((**N/a:** hay que sexy la Danna!)), le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a ver los mapas celestes y Robert se fue a limpiar las telescopios.

Después de unos minutos, oyen que alguien se aproxima.

-Hola chicos-, Era Judy. –Oigan ya es hora de que bajen al despacho de McGonagall.

-OK-, Dijeron ambos chicos, y bajaron junto con Judy.

**.-.-.-.Flash back al salón de Aritmancia.-.-.-.**

Sean se despidió a la puerta del salón de Aritmancia de Judy, esta, regresándole la despedida se encaminó hacia el salón de Historia de la Magia, que se encontraba justo al lado del de Aritmancia.

Su castigo consistía en poner en orden alfabético, las tareas de los alumnos de tercero. Se asustó al ver una gran pila de hojas dentro de un cajón del escritorio que parecía no tener fin.

Los minutos pasaban y aún no terminaba de encontrar las tareas de los alumnos cuyos apellidos comenzaban con A, y eso que hasta el momento llevaba 34 tareas.

Mientras cumplía silencioso su castigo, observaba atento el salón. La pared estaba pintada de un verde chillón como el de un limón. Estas estaban casi cubiertas en su totalidad por cuadros extraños y muchas ventanas que hacían de este salón, uno de los más iluminados en Hogwarts.

En uno de esos segundos de embobamiento le estremeció un grito muy fuerte proveniente del salón de Historia de la Magia. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó las tareas a un lado y corrió hacia el salón donde se hallaba Judy.

**.-.-.-.En el salón de Historia de la Magia.-.-.-.**

Judy se despidió de Sean y se dirigió hacia su castigo en el salón de Historia de la Magia. Dicho castigo consistía en ordenar 10 líneas del tiempo del Profesor Binns. Esto a ella no le pesaba demasiado, pues prefería eso a tener que estar limpiando telescopios en la torre de Astronomía ((N/a: que ingenua... ¡¡pensaba que estaban limpiando telescopios!... que poco conoce a su prima Danna)).

Resignada, se acercó a una gran mesa en la que estaban las líneas del tiempo y comenzó su labor mientras tarareaba unas canciones que le gustaban mucho y no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Pero cuando tomó la sexta línea del tiempo, una gran, horrible, espeluznante araña patona salió de la nada. Su piel se puso chinita, sintió un gran calor que se le expandió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y de su garganta salió un grito desgarrador. Su mirada se nubló poco a poco y segundos después cayó inválida al suelo de susto.

Cuando despertó, su vista se encontraba nublada y al abrir los ojos, lo primero de lo que se pudieron percatar era a Sean sentado a su lado viéndola asustado.

-¡Judy, por fin despiertas, ¿Qué te pasó?-, preguntó el chico rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había despertado. Sus ojos color miel expresaban claramente su preocupación.

-Ehh...-, musitó ella intentando abrir más los ojos para entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¡¿Dime qué te pasa!-, exclamó el muchacho desesperado al ver como ella se movía muy raro en el suelo.

-¡¡ ¿Dónde esta!-, exclamó ella cuando recobró la vista y tuvo el equilibrio suficiente para sentarse. -¡¡ ¿Dónde esta!-, repitió mirando paranoicamente hacia todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde esta qué?-, le preguntó Sean con el entrecejo fruncido y mirándola divertido.

-La... la... ¡la araña!-, dijo ella mientras se abalanzaba al hombro de Sean. Éste se sonrojo ligeramente y se limitó a abrazarla. –Ahí... ¡¡ahí esta!-, gritó ella en su oído dejándolo aturdido.

-Eh, tranquila-, dijo él sutilmente separándola de sí mismo suavemente y girándose hacia donde ella apuntaba paranoica-, ¿Estas así por esa pequeña araña patona?-, preguntó él con cara de "no me lo puedo creer". Judy asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, unas angustiadas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. –Ya, ya, no llores más que ahora mismo me deshago de ella-, dijo el sonriendo cálidamente intentando tranquilizarla, pero en su interior se moría de ganas por carcajearse con la escena. ((N/a: Ayy que malo!))

Sean se levantó lentamente y se quitó uno de sus negros y limpios zapatos negros del uniforme, lo tomó en su mano derecha y ¡¡plaff! La araña murió aplastada. ((N/a: guardemos un segundo de silencio en honor a la araña patona que en paz descanse xD))

-Listo, asunto solucionado, ya tranquilízate y deja de llorar-, dijo el tiernamente mientras se le acercaba caminando. Se agachó para sentarse a su lado y, después de pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó protectoramente. ((N/a: ¡¡aquí no hay nada! Ellos son solo amigos...))

-Gracias-, respondió ella muy tímida una vez que se le pasó el susto. Ella estaba toda sonrojada, no por el hecho de que Sean la estuviera abrazando, pues ella lo sentía como otro hermano mayor, pero si le apenaba la vergüenza que pasó ella con todo ese lío. Le preocupaba que ahora él pensara que era demasiado rara.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos alguna fobia, no le diré a nadie-, Dijo el dejando de abrazarla. Al verle la cara de apenada se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba que había pasado una vergüenza. Ella no respondió palabra, solo agachó su cabeza hacia el suelo y sonrió levemente.

-Por ejemplo-, continuó Sean –Mi peor temor es la depresión-, Sean notó como el entrecejo de Judy se fruncía en señal de extrañeza. –Si, mira, la depresión puede llegar a suicidio...-, dijo él bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo, estaba llegando a un punto muy emotivo y personal de su ser.

-Si quieres déjalo ahí-, dijo Judy notando como Sean estaba tocando algo importante para él. –Pero si quieres contarlo, sabes que seré como una tumba y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que pueda...-, concluyó tímida.

-Se que puedo confiar en ti... Lo que sucede es que, lo que sucedió es que...-, parecía que las palabras salían muy forzadamente de la garganta ((N/a: más bien corazón)). –Mi padre se suicidó después de una depresión muy fuerte que le dio.-, tanto Sean como Judy sentían que les daba un vuelco el corazón, pero después de esto nadie musitó palabra.

-Ohh, ¡mira que hora es, ya deberíamos estar en el despacho de McGonagall-, dijo el preocupado y poniéndose de pie. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse ((N/a: eso Sean! Tu si eres un caballero!)) Y ambos salieron del salón en dirección de la oficina de McGonagall.

-Espera, iré a avisarle a Danna-, dijo ella como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante.

-Te acompaño-, dijo él sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo-, respondió ella mucho menos apenada que hace unos minutos. Ella sentía que la confesión de Sean los había unido mucho, y si antes lo veía como un hermano, ahora lo sentía como su mejor amigo y además su hermano.

Juntos caminaron silenciosos por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la torre de Astronomía.

-Hola chicos-, dijo Judy al entrar al salón donde se encontraban Danna y Robert. Judy le dirigió un guiño de ojo a su prima. - Oigan ya es hora de que bajen al despacho de McGonagall.

**.-.-.-. En las Mazmorras.-.-.-.**

Daphne caminaba resignada a través de los húmedos pasillos que la encaminaban hacia las mazmorras, en donde seguramente ya la aguardaba el amargado de Snape con un gran castigo.

-"¿Por qué siendo la más obediente me mandan a mi al peor sitio?"-, se reprochaba en silencio mientras caminaba mirando al sucio suelo.

-Se ha retrasado mucho señorita Weasley...-, dijo una voz tan grave que la hizo estremecer, era sin duda Snape.

-Lo... lo siento profesor-, a pesar de que Snape era ya un anciano, su presencia seguía exigiendo sumo respeto y... ¿por que no?... temor el algunos alumnos.

-Déjese de tonterías que tiene usted mucho que hacer y yo mucho que supervisar...-, Snape entró a la mazmorra, esperando que ella le imitara.

Cuando se encontraron dentro de la mazmorra, enseguida Daphne se dio cuenta de en que consistía su trabajo. Varias decenas de calderos sucios estaban esperándola en fila... esta seria una tarde muy larga...

-Toma esos trapos de ahí y comienza a limpiar con esta poción-, le indicó Snape tendiéndole una poción de aspecto amarillento. –Tengo que supervisarla por que esta poción que le entrego puede reaccionar desastrosamente con otra que este en alguno de los calderos-, su largo dedo apuntaba fríamente a los calderos. Daphne se tuvo que conformar con guardar silencio y comenzar a trabajar.

En situaciones normales hubiera sido desagradable la labor, pero esto era demasiado. Además de tener que limpiar unos 40 calderos, estaba siendo vigilada por Snape. Eso significaba que no podía descansar, no podía hablar en voz alta, no podría hacer nada sin que el profesor la regañara.

Cuando llevaba poco más de la mitad de los calderos limpios, sucedió algo que ella agradeció mucho.

-Severus, me temo que tenemos un problema. Nos han reportado que algún alumno intentó robar una poción de tu despacho, necesitamos que vengas a identificar la poción faltante-, era la profesora McGonagall, que muy apenas y volteó a ver a Daphne.

-Ahora mismo iré profesora, pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente-, dijo arrastrando las palabras y deteniendo a la maestra que ya agarraba camino hacia el despacho.

-¿Cuál es el inconveniente Severus?-, preguntó curiosa Minerva con el entrecejo fruncido.

-La señorita Weasley-, la aludida dejo de hacer su deber y le miro confundida. –Es lógico que si la pudiera dejar aquí sola no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo todo este rato...-, los ojos de Snape de rolaban de Daphne a Minerva y de Minerva a Daphne.

-Eso no es problema Snape, antes de venir por ti he encontrado a William Emery y le he dicho que venga para acá, ambos sabemos lo bueno que es ese muchacho en pociones, creo que podemos confiar en el...-, dijo McGonagall arqueando la ceja.

-De acuerdo-, desistió Snape. –Puede descansar Weasley, pero en cuanto llegue William aquí continué su trabajo-, finalizó Snape abandonando las mazmorras. Los ojos de Daphne brillaban de ilusión, William estaría con ella en unos minutos más y podrían pasar unos minutos juntos, ¡y sin que nadie sospechara!.

-"Definitivamente después de la tormenta viene la calma"-, murmuró para si misma Daphne sonriente.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que no ocurrió nada digno de ser comentado, hasta que por la puerta de la mazmorra se asomó un muchacho de tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello corto y rubio.

-Hola William-, saludó contenta pero tímida Daphne.

-Hola Daph-, regresó el saludo William, acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Que agradable casualidad ¿no crees?-, preguntó ella coquetamente.

-Vaya que sí-, respondió él sonriéndole. –McGonagall me encontró en el pasillo y me pidió que viniera para acá, pero no me dijo que estaría tan bien acompañado-, terminó. El se sentó al lado de ella en silencio.

-Bueno, si quiero terminar hoy más me vale continuar limpiando estos calderos...-, dijo Daphne rompiendo el cálido silencio que los había estado envolviendo por unos segundos. Pero sintió como él la tomó de la mano aferrado a que ella no se alejara de su lado.

-No te alejes de mi-, pidió William levantándose de su sitio. Ella se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos hasta el momento en que cada uno podía sentir la cálida y agitada respiración del otro. –Sabes bien lo que siento por ti...-, le susurró al oído justo después de abrazarla tierna y delicadamente.

Daphne estaba sin palabras y totalmente sonrojada, no era la primera vez que él se lo decía. Ella realmente no sabía por que aún no le había expresado que sus sentimientos le corresponden, quizá timidez.

-Yo...yo...-, Daphne murmuraba en su intento por expresarle sus sentimientos, pero las palabras indicadas se le atoraban en el corazón.

-Si lo que necesitas es tiempo te esperaré el que sea necesario-, la interrumpió rompiendo sutilmente con el abrazo y mirándola a esos encantadores ojos miel que desde un principio le habían hechizado.

Ella, sintiendo de nuevo su respiración y mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos azules, asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Y por los calderos no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, así seguro que acabamos más rápido-, le dijo William cordialmente... No parecía un Slytherin.

-Gracias pero es mi castigo, tu solo tienes que supervisarme...-, respondió ella tomando la frazada y la poción para limpiar los calderos.

-¿Qué clase de caballero sería si hiciera eso?-, preguntó William frunciendo en entrecejo a la vez que sonreía.

-"Él es tan encantador, Daphne no puedes perderlo... no puedes"-, pensaba en silencio la Weasley mirando encantada a su acompañante.

-Muchas gracias entonces-, agradeció ella.

-Es un placer poder ayudarte-, comentó el Slytherin. –"Jamás en mi vida creí verme limpiando calderos, pero tendré que intentarlo... ¡Lo que hace uno por amor!"-, pensaba en silencio William tomando otro trapo y otra poción.

Ambos se pusieron a trabajar en silencio. William luchaba por quitar una mancha de poción de metalobos de un caldero, pero esta se resistía impresionantemente. Daphne miraba la escena en silencio, pero una sonrisa delataba que se estaba divirtiendo con los aprietos de su compañero. Después de terminar el penúltimo caldero y varios minutos de observarlo decidió ayudarle.

-Espera, te ayudaré-, dijo dejando su caldero y aproximándose a él.

-No es necesario, lo tengo todo bajo control-, mintió el ojiazul.

-Yo que se no es así-, rió Daphne. –Mira, rocía un poco más de poción en la tela-, ella estaba sosteniendo sus manos. –Y frota así-, ella le había tomado su mano para explicarle, y cuando se dio cuenta pareciera que lo estaba abrazando y tomándolo de la mano. En seguida se sonrojó y lo soltó.

-No tienes idea de lo agradable que es para mi cuando ambos estamos tan cerca...-, comentó William mirándola. –Y perdona si te incomodo pero por tu rostro tengo la esperanza de que a ti tampoco te es desagradable...-, notó él.

-"Daphne las cosas se están dando solas como por arte de magia, no lo desaproveches"-, pensó para sí ella después de escuchar las palabras de William.

-Puedo notar... que tienes muy buena intuición-, dijo sencillamente ella sonriéndole y esperando su respuesta halla sido lo suficientemente entendible. Él se acercó de nuevo a ella, tomándola de ambas manos y envolviéndolas con las suyas. Ella se acercó sutilmente a él, hasta que sus labios estuvieron separados solo por el aire que respiraban, fue ahí cuando ambos se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro hasta quedar unidos por un tierno beso.

Así duraron varios minutos, en que los pensamientos de ambos se aclaraban...

-"Esto que siento no es simple atracción, yo se que esto es algo más que eso... lo siento en el corazón"-, pensaba Daphne.

-"Si pensaba que la quería estaba muy equivocado... yo a esta encantadora chica no la quiero... estoy enamorado de ella"-, pensaba William.

Cuando el beso llegó a su indeseado final, ambos se separaron lenta y delicadamente. Después se miraron a los ojos sin poder articular una sola palabra.

Para arruinar en perfecto momento que se había suscitado, Snape entró en las mazmorras.

-Señorita Weasley es hora de que vaya al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, y Emery, a su sala común. -, ordenó imperativamente Severus dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Hasta pronto?-, preguntó Daphne alzando la ceja y sonriendo.

-Tómalo por hecho-, respondió el guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la mazmorra. Ella le imitó, pero ambos tomaron caminos distintos.

**.-.-.-. En Encantamientos.-.-.-.**

Al llegar a Encantamientos, Gustav y Jenny se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, sino que les acompañaba el profesor Flitwick.

Éste, al darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban en la puerta viéndolo acomodar los libros se sorprendió.

-Niños, ¿se les ofrece algo?–, Pregunto Flitwick, haciéndoles un ademán para que entraran.

-Pues…-, a Jenny se le acababa d ocurrir una idea. –La verdad, no Profesor, solo pasábamos por aquí–, Terminó Jenny, al mismo tiempo en que jalaba a Gustav afuera del salón.

-Adiós Profesor Flitwick-, Alcanzó a decir Gustav justo al momento en que Jenny cerraba la puerta.

-¿Y ahora tu que traes?–, Preguntó Gustav confundido.

-¡Que no te diste cuenta! ¡Flitwick ni sabia que nos castigaron!-, Bufó Jenny.

-Er.. Bueno y ¿que pretendes hacer ahora?-, le preguntó Gustav.

-Escaparnos, ¿qué otra cosa?–, Susurró Jenny con la intención de que unos niños de primero no la oyesen.

-Bueno, esta bien, ¿y a dónde vamos?-, Preguntó Gustav.

-Haces muchas preguntas sabes… Hay un lugar que hace mucho que te quiero enseñar, sígueme–, Y dicho esto Jenny se llevó a Gustav de la mano hacia el lugar "Secreto" que prometió llevarle.

Después de estar un rato caminando por todo el castillo llegaron justo a un pasillo sin salida, Jenny pasó unas tres veces sin decir nada y muy concentrada en alguna cosa. Gustav se sorprendió al ver una puerta aparecer frente a sus ojos, estaba muy sorprendido como para articular palabra alguna.

-Vamos-, dijo Jenny tomándolo nuevamente de la mano y entrando a aquella habitación.

-¿En dónde estamos?-, le preguntó Gustav finalmente. Al entrar a la habitación, vieron que la habitación estaba iluminada por velas. En el centro, una mesa preparada para dos, con dos velas. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada, dando un ambiente romántico.

-En la sala de los menesteres-, comentó Jenny con una sonrisa en su rostro. -El que pase por el frente de esta sala con alguna necesidad se le aparece con justo lo necesario para la situación-, concluyó.

-O.o nunca había oído de ella-, dijo Gustav algo confundido.

-Bueno, pues, ya oíste de ella-, dijo Jenny. -¿Tienes hambre?-, dijo Jenny señalando la mesa al centro de la habitación.

-Si-, dijo Gustav, movió la silla para que Jenny se sentara ((**N/a: como todo buen caballero xD**)) y luego se sentó él.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y los dos la disfrutaron mucho, spaghetti a la boloñesa con queso parmesano, zumo de manzana, eso fue lo que degustaron sus sentidos en aquella maravillosa velada.

Al terminar la cena, en el ambiente se podía respirar un olor exquisito a rosa campestre, y una sutil música comenzó a llenar el ambiente.

-¿Quieres bailar?-, le preguntó Gustav ofreciéndole su mano con toda caballerosidad. Ella dudó un momento y lo miró con una sonrisa antes de aceptar su invitación y comenzar a bailar al compás de la romántica música.

Ambos, bailando muy unidos el uno al otro, dejaron que el tiempo pasará sin afectarles, hasta que a la mente de Gustav regresó el castigo.

-¿No deberíamos irnos ya a la oficina de McGonagall?-, le preguntó, separándose sutilmente de ella.

-Tienes razón, vamonos-, aceptó ella tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres.

**.-.-.-.En el despacho de McGonagall.-.-.-.**

En ese amplio despacho, todo ordenado y sumamente limpio, ya se encontraban la profesora junto con cinco chicas y otros cuatro chicos de su misma edad. Todos esperaban que la profesora rompiera el silencio, pero ésta solo los miraba con curiosidad y el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que eso bastará para que moderen su comportamiento-, dijo al fin dejándolos salir de su despacho confundidos.

Pero la confusión salió casi de inmediato de sus traviesas mentes, pues al salir del despacho comenzaron a gritar y saltar alegres, y planeando su siguiente día en Hogsmade.

((**N/a:** si alguien sabe la ubicación exacta del salón de Aritmancia, favor de comunicarse con nosotras en pero aquí decidimos ponerlo a un lado del salón de Historia de la Magia, Gracias n.n))


End file.
